Dual Blurs
by DIM666 - Insane Leader
Summary: Time seemed to turn stagnant for one simply out of fear, and nonexistent to the other simply out of the necessity to complete an order. "Resistance is futile. I am armed, you are not." The fleshy being was left without any defense, and no way of quick escape, save for outrunning the machine.


'Written for the Kelviniana Forum Challenge.' Lord Kelvin's challenge was to post a Sonic chase scene. You know, like Car chase scenes in movies. Please note that this is my first real Sonic Chase Scene. I'll be using this as a springboard/platform/boost pad to help with other works. Demonic Madness *Sonic Next Gen 06 adaptation* and soon-to-be-started 'In Loving Memory of…' *SA2 adaptation* will include chase-like scenes.

I hope you enjoy this. It might sound stupid, but I recall one of my battles with my Sis CodySimpson143 on SAB2 at Radical Highway in 2P mode just a few weeks back. For once, she didn't choose Amy, but rather, Metal Sonic. I was Shadow. And this story is the rendition of the battle, now with plot, slightly altered location, and traffic! Enjoy, because HERE WE GO!

* * *

-Central City-Highway 520-19:02 Hours-July 27th, 2008-

"HEY! WATCH IT PUNK!" Several car horns sounded on the busy highway that rose roughly even with the city's skyline. Traffic was nearly at a crawl at all times now. Since the 'splitting' of the world, no one wanted to be in heavily populated areas, as 'demons' were always there now, always trying to posses or destroy human and mobian alike in the cities.

And that was NOT the thing everyone was complaining about. The sound of metal grinding against metal could be faintly heard, and a dark figure raced down the busy highway. The creature's cold, red irises normally would scare fear into those looking into them, but now, a look of fear was in them itself. Grinding his shoes along the suspension cables, he reached the top most section again of the reddish colored bridge, then flipped in mid-air and landed atop of another car.

Shadow gritted his teeth as the jolt from the landing shot up his legs, an unpleasant pain. The sound of screams and an explosion farther behind, however, told him that this was not the time to stop and worry about nerve damage. It was time to run. And run he did. Just after taking back off, a stream of blue energy shot past the location that the artificial life form had just been standing.

A blue lightning bolt zig-zagged through the traffic, flipping over and destroying any automobiles it ran into in the process. In an instant, the 'bolt' shape disintegrated, leaving any nearby humans with the sight of two other cold red eyes. These eyes were not organic, and not fear-stricken. The metallic machine analyzed the situation, spotting his target leaping over several more lanes of traffic and landing atop of the left suspension cable. The large circular pattern on the center of his chest sparkled white and blue, preceding a nuclear blast that tore through the lanes of traffic and sheared the very cable Shadow just leapt off

Shadow grinded down the next suspension cable, his eyes searching desperately for a means to lose his pursuer. If he had a Chaos Emerald, his choice would have been to stand and fight until he prevailed. Alas, he had reluctantly turned use of it to Sonic, who supposedly used it to destroy a fleet of warships hovering above earth's atmosphere. Now he was left without any defense, and no way of quick escape, save for outrunning. "Danm it. Not my day." Back flipping off of a red Subaru, his rocket shoes kicked back on, leaving scorch marks on the row of cars he was running atop of.

Mere milliseconds afterwards, Sonic's metallic double crashed through, his shield activated and automatically hurling any cars in his way out-of-the-way without a care. "Status of intruder: Traveling at considerably low speeds, lacking any form of self-defense." Arcing around one of the larger corners of the road and circling around a loop-de-loop kink that had been unnecessarily been placed in the highway, its mechanical voice echoed through the shield and loud enough to where his target could hear it. "Surrender the stolen information databank at once. Resistance is futile. I am armed, you are not. I am faster than you and you are being overly cautious!"

Shadow glanced over his shoulder. "No." Recalling when he had once traversed this highway while it was under construction, the black and red striped hedgehog flipped off of the edge of the highway.

Metal Sonic's engine whirred to a sudden stop. The eyes scanned the point where the thief had leapt off the edge of the road, several cars idly passing him by at slow speeds. "Status: Target currently unaccounted for. Possible attempt at self-termination." The scanning beam went down farther, grazing the surface of the reflective water below the suspension bridge. "Gaging Target's ability of water-adaptability." A few seconds later, the machine reached its answer. "Little to None. Intruder Terminated."

And that was when the dark figure flew into the sky, back flipping several times, and barely missing the first of the three beams, his rocket shoes landed on the next metallic-coated wires, grinding down the curve and back up again as he cleared the next beam.

"Status: Err." The sound of the artificial life's engines flared up, and in a quick boost it went out straight across the highway, pulling even with its object of pursuit rather quickly.

Shadow back flipped off of the last rail, grabbing his knees and pulling them up to his chest while bending his back and sharpening his quills, all in a millisecond. Landing on top of another car, his already peripatetic form struck the roof of a Tractor Trailer, the quills gouging holes in it as he spin dashed forward, the said transportation method afterwards being destroyed by another ray of radioactive energy.

The red and blue blurs arced through the corners, shuffled on the straight sections, and defiantly skipped the strange, quirky loops and sideways corkscrews. Time seemed to turn stagnant for one simply out of fear, and nonexistent to the other simply out of the necessity to complete an order. In the distance, it almost looked as if it was a light show running atop of the various cars.

"Metal! Don't let him escape with my plans!"

The android promptly responded. "This unit is in Pursuit Doctor."

The sound of an angry groan could be heard from the other side. "Don't make me dismantle you Metal! Pursuit isn't good enough!"

"Affirmative." The android turned the next corner, observing the next section of highway. This was still under construction, a gas station to the side and several holes in the ground, a thin, congested line of traffic leading off to one side. Charging forward, the machine's sensors quickly picked up the trace of the Fleshy opponent.

The Ultimate Life From jumped out from behind one of the cars, his eyes looking behind him once more as Metal charged at him again. Sonic's opposite back-flipped over the weapon discharge by Sonic's metallic copy. His eyes spied the open hole below his feet, leading several hundred feet down into water, which would be like crashing into Concrete at this height. The metallic engine's whirring noises could be heard.

Metal could make the jump. Shadow didn't have enough momentum to do so. The machine's claws outstretched, and the chase ended. Eggman's favorite creation grasped Gerald's creation, and raked across his quills, drawing blood and ripping out fur.

It changed in a brief instant. With his left gloved hand, Shadow grabbed Metal's right leg, and swung his body around it as if it were a metal bar. Turning his rocket shoes on, they hammered into the machine's back, spring boarding off of the machine to clear the jump. The dark being had just enough momentum to make his hands grab the highway. Extending his claws through holes in his glove's fingertips, the artificial life took attempted to regain a breath.

Metal Sonic's trajectory had been altered by mere degrees, and it was all that was needed. Unable to stop in mid-jump, the metal beams of the highway sheared right into the machine's eyes. The head collapsed around the steel, and the neck snapped. Momentum careened the rest of the body forward, crushing the upper half as if it was in a compressor. A brief explosion from the beam weapon planted in its chest being smashed, and the demolished robot began its descent downward toward the water.

Shadow shut his eyes, shaking his head after watching his pursuer being destroyed just a few feet to his right. With a heave, his arms pulled the fleshing up. Rolling over on his back once back on the steel beams, his hand reached back to his quills. There. In his hands was a small data disc, several thousand Gigabytes worth of information about Eggman's plans written on it. "I still have it." Sitting up, the pair of red eyes peered over the edge, down to the water which had already swallowed up the metallic corpse. "You weren't as strong as I thought."

* * *

Well, I was about 400 words short of my 2,000 words trajectory. Yet I didn't want this to drag out forever. This should have been a suitable ending for this one-shot. This was 'Written for the Kelviniana forum challenge.' I do hope you enjoyed how this turned out. It went better than I expected. At least that is for sure.


End file.
